Descendix Club
by RosellaStarr
Summary: The Scoutix Club have grown up and have kids of their own. When an ancient curse starts to rise, it is up to a new group of fairies and heroes to save the day. The Scoutix kids must choose their sides and fight to defend the realms.


_Characters: Not all of them appear in this chapter. And some of them belong to my friends on Deviantart who are helping with this series._

Elizabeth, Fairy of Shadows: Daughter of Carmen and Rexx

Zera, Fairy of Ice Fire: Daughter of Rosella and Alex

Valon, Specialist: Son of Catarina and Gale

Rayne, Wizard of Fire Gems: Son of Rachel and Zane

Taryn, Wizard of Light: Son of Felicity and Lyon

Alyssa, Witch of Poisonous Plants: Daughter of Abigail and Colton

Koda: Son of Carmen and Rexx

Meredy, Fairy of Dreams: created by xxxsilver-tearsxxx

Grace, Fairy of Glaceon: created by heartstorm4ever

Barbara, Fairy of Fashion: created by heartstorm4ever

 _Another year has begun at Alfea as all the new fairies walk through the gates. One of these fairies happened to be Elizabeth, a quiet girl who tried her best to keep her face hidden. She had light purple eyes, waist length red hair with a bun and black bangs. Her outfit consisted of a purple crop top with puffy sleeves, a glittery black and purple mini skirt, and purple boots with black heels. Even though she couldn't see the looks she was getting, she could still feel them. It was like a sixth sense she had._

 _'Why wouldn't they stare at me?'_ Elizabeth thought. _'They can probably tell what type of magic I use as well. Everyone here hates me already and I haven't said a word.'_

"You're in the wrong place witch." A blond girl said, walking up to Elizabeth. "Cloud Tower is that way sweetheart."

Elizabeth jumped a little when she heard the other girl speak. "I'm not a witch."

"Of course you are." The blond said. "Only a witch would look like you. Get lost before you get hurt."

As the blond continued to bully Elizabeth, another girl was making her way through the gate. The girl had magenta eyes and purple hair tied into pigtails that extended to her waist. Her outfit consisted of a of sky blue dress with a cloud pattern and sky blue ankle boots with pale blue heels. She took notice to Elizabeth and headed over to her.

"Leave her alone." The girl said.

"What do you care?" The blond asked. "She's a witch and doesn't belong here."

"My name's Zera." Zera said, turning to Elizabeth and smiling. She then turned back to the other girl and shot her a small glare. "Who are you to decide who is a fairy or not? I'm not a fan of bullies." Turning back to Elizabeth, she nodded. "Let's get out of here alright. There's no sense hanging around out here."

Elizabeth took notice to Zera and smiled a little. _'I can't believe that she actually stood up for me. And she's being nice as well.'_ When Zera mentioned leaving, she nodded and followed her new friend. "Thank you Zera."

Zera smiled as they headed for an area away from everyone else. "It was no problem at all. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing."

"I'm happy that you did." Elizabeth said. "My name's Elizabeth. It's nice to meet you. I hope we're roommates."

Zera nodded and looked to the entrance. "That makes both of us. We're friends now."

Elizabeth smiled and followed Zera to their dorm. "This is amazing. Looks like it's just us for now."

"That's alright." Zera said, looking around at everything. "We can even share a room together. Maybe we'll more roommates later."

 **Red Fountain**

 _'I'm finally here.'_ A young boy thought, staring up at the school. He had shoulder-length dark teal hair with eyes that were blue and purple. His outfit consisted of a gray t-shirt, dark gray pants, black boots, and a brown jacket. _'I just hope that the nightmares don't get in the way.'_

While the boy was busy staring at the school, another boy was making his way in the same direction. He had shoulder-length black hair with bangs that covered his red eyes. His outfit consisted of a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. "You seem lost. First time seeing Red Fountain."

The other boy looked at the newcomer and shook his head. "No. I've seen it before. I was just thinking."

"The name's Rayne friend." Rayne said, keeping his gaze on the other boy.

The other boy smiled and nodded. "It's nice to meet you Rayne. I'm Valon."

"Same to you." Rayne said. "It's nice to finally be here as a student."

Valon released a small sigh and stretched out a little. 'I can't tell anyone about the nightmares. Not yet.'

"Hey! Rayne!"

Rayne smiled and looked back, taking notice to another boy heading their way. "Taryn. It's been a while my friend."

Taryn had short blond hair with red streaks and green eyes. He wore a light blue tank top, black jeans, and brown boots. "It has been too long my friend." Looking at Valon, he smiled a little. "Who's your friend?"

"Valon." Valon said. "My name's Valon. It's Taryn right." _'I just got here and I have already met two people.'_

Taryn nodded and laughed a little. "That's right. It is a pleasure to meet you Valon."

"And it would seem that we are roommates Taryn." Rayne said.

Taryn's face lit up, causing him to smile even more. "That's great. I get to room with my best friend. How lucky am I?"

"Who are you rooming with Valon?" Rayne asked.

Valon shook his head and sighed a little. "It's just me for the time being. I don't mind though."

"Well we can still hang out every now and then." Taryn said.

Valon nodded and headed up to his room. _'Just me. That's perfect. At least now I have some friends, but I still can't tell them what's going on. I'm not even sure what it is myself.'_

 **Cloud Tower**

Alyssa walked in and smirked at everyone else. "Well this is interesting. Mother never expected me to come here. This is where I am meant to be." She laughed as she found her way to her dorm. Alyssa didn't care about making friends. She had short orange hair with dark blond hair, green eyes and tan skin. Her outfit consisted of a light green halter dress, yellow-green leggings and arm bands with green ankle boots.

 **Somewhere in Magix**

A figure stood in the shadows and smirked. "Soon my plan will fall into action. Go ahead and do as you wish little fairies. It won't stop the inevitable. Live your lives like nothing bad is going on. I'll show everyone what I can really do."


End file.
